The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Liriope minor named ‘Nongmn’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Nongmn’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was developed by the Inventor at his nursery in Nunica, Mich. Approximately 10,000 seeds, resulting from the open pollination of a proprietary unnamed Liriope minor plant (not patented) in the Inventor's breeding program, were sown. ‘Nongmn’ was selected in June 2004 from amongst the resulting seedlings
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Nunica, Mich. in June of 2005 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.